1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a lead feedthrough of an electrical functional unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Feedthroughs that enclose a connecting lead are particularly critical regions in electronic devices and electrical components that must fulfill special requirements on permanent seal integrity. The design thereof has therefore been the subject of particular attention for years with respect to devices such as implantable medical electronic devices (pacemakers, implantable cardioverters, cochlear implants, implantable neurostimulators, etc.). A technically established aspect thereof is the formation of the feedthrough of suitable ceramic, especially enclosed by a metallic flange of the housing.
A feedthrough is described in WO 2005/001997 A2 especially for electrochemical components such as batteries or electrolyte capacitors, in the case of which a guide element composed of a polymer is provided for accommodating the connecting lead.
Document WO 2009/015438 A1 describes a method and a device for forming a lead feedthrough of a hermetically sealed container, which are characterized in that means and steps are provided for injecting an electrically insulating material into a cavity of the feedthrough.
Document US 2010/0134955 A1 describes a lead feedthrough of a multianode capacitor which has the basic design described initially. Hermetic seal integrity is attained in that case via a glass-to-metal seal, and a film-like lead section of the capacitor is welded to the outer surface of the flange of the feedthrough by laser welding.